Surprises and Sex Music
by Rumblethumps
Summary: Crowley decides to add some variety to one of his dates with Aziraphale. A/C, Rated M for some slash.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Good Omens or the characters within!

Crowley was not a demon who liked routines.

He knew many who did, but he did not.

Routines were repetitive, and repetition made things boring, in his opinion. The problem was, Aziraphale stuck to routines religiously, for lack of a better term. Therefore, most of their dates followed the same pattern: meeting at Aziraphale's bookshop, eating dinner at the Ritz, taking a walk, and sometimes returning to Crowley's flat for some "quality time" (which almost always ended up with sex.) Crowley didn't quite mind, he valued any amount of time that he could spend with the angel. But then again, he figured, it wouldn't hurt to change things up every once in a while. After all, variety is the spice of life, as they say.

They were speeding down the road in his Bentley after a nice meal at the Ritz, as per usual. To Aziraphale's knowledge, they were on their way to Crowley's flat; however, Crowley had other plans. He turned the Bentley onto a barely visible, overgrown dirt path that looked as though it hadn't been used in years. Aziraphale looked confused. "Crowley, love, where are we going?" he asked, a look of suspicion on his face.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." The demon replied, his mouth curling into a mischievous grin. Aziraphale looked less than amused.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked, his voice filled with apprehension. The last "surprise" that Crowley had tried to give him ended up with three people being sent to the hospital.

"You'll see, angel. You'll see. Just be patient." Crowley said, determined not to give anything away.

The path continued for a while, and eventually it led to the top of a grassy hill that overlooked the surrounding city. The city lights dotted the dark horizon like stars fallen to the ground, as the moon cast a shimmering blue light on everything it touched. It was all quite beautiful, Aziraphale had to admit. "Oh, Crowley, this place is beautiful!" Aziraphale said in awe. "How did you know it was here?"

"It's a spot that's quite popular among the teenagers in the city," Crowley explained. "Apparently, they come up here all the time to be alone, enjoy the view, cuddle, kiss, and the like. Among…other things, if you know what I mean…" he said, leaning a bit closer to the angel.

Aziraphale's eyes widened as he realized Crowley's intentions. "Ah, I see what you're getting at." He said, as the demon's lips met his. They kissed in silence for a minute or two, before Crowley began attempting to slip off Aziraphale's jacket.

Within minutes, the two of them were passionately making love in the back seat, Aziraphale laying on his back with Crowley on top of him, thrusting in a slow, powerful rhythm. Aziraphale let out moans and gasps as he felt the familiar feeling of immense pleasuer with a hint of pain.

However, something seemed…not quite right. It took him a while to figure it out, but once he did, he couldn't stop noticing it.

"Crowley…" the angel moaned in ecstasy.

"Mmmm…" Crowley replied, sensually licking his lover's neck.

"Crowley, dear…" Aziraphale said, tapping his back, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" Crowley asked, eyes still closed in concentration.

Aziraphale took a moment to reply; the feeling of Crowley inside of him almost being too much to bear. "This really is quite nice and all, but…Ah…Do we really need the Queen music in the background?"

Crowley paused for a moment. He hadn't even realized, but sure enough, the melodious strains of Bohemian Rhapsody were wailing in through the speakers. "Oh." He said. With a wave of his hand, the music stopped. "Now, where were we, love…" he said, returning to the matters at hand.

Aziraphale thought for a moment. "We don't have to be in complete silence, you know," he suggested, before Crowley could push his way into him once more.

It was the demon's turn to pause. "…Do you want me to put something else on?" he asked.

"Well, you don't have to, I was just thinking that it was a bit quiet after you turned it off…"

"What would you like to listen to, then?" Crowley asked, eager to get on with it.

"I don't know, what do you have?"

"Well, everything I currently have has been in here for quite a while, so it's probably all going to be Queen at this point."

"Crowley, dear, come on, you must have SOMETHING in here that won't be-"

"Az, come on, I'm a demon, not a DJ," Crowley said in exasperation. He bit Aziraphale's neck to hint that he wanted to continue. Taking the hint, the angel relaxed once more to allow him entry.

Silence prevailed for a while, until Aziraphale spoke up once more. "Would you even own anything that would be good background music for…this?" he thought aloud.

"What are you on about now?" Crowley said. He was beginning to get quite frustrated.

"I mean, even Vivaldi wouldn't set quite the right kind of mood…"

Crowley stared at him for a moment. "Are you asking me if I have any sex music in my car?" he asked incredulously.

"Well to be honest, at this point, I guess I'm wondering what would qualify as sex music in the first place."

"Perhaps something more recent? They probably make music specifically for this sort of thing, you know."

"Do they really?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

After a few hours, they had finally settled on George Michael's "Careless Whispers" as the most fitting sex music, with a few close runners-up. By the time the conversation had ended, they were lying side by side on their backs, looking up at the ceiling of the Bentley. Their previous lust forgotten, they laid there for a moment.

"Well then, what now?" Aziraphale asked, his hands behind his head.

"I don't know. I didn't really plan anything after this."

"Well, we could always go to your flat to, you know…finish what we started," the angel suggested, gazing suggestively into the demon's eyes.

"…Or we could finish it here, since we're already naked." Crowley replied.

"Well, we could, it's just that I imagine that your bed would be far more comfortable than the backseat of your car. One of these seatbelt buckles has been pressing against my back at just the WORST angle."

"You have a point." With a wave of Crowley's hand, they were fully clothed again, and they situated themselves into the front seats once more; Crowley in the driver's seat and Aziraphale taking the passenger seat.

Before Crowley could start the engine and send them speeding off into the night, Aziraphale kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for the change in routine, love," he said. "It really was fun. We should do it more often."

Crowley smiled. "Good, I'm glad. I was afraid you'd be angry."

"Of course not. After all, we're ending up at your flat anyway, so it's almost as though we did the same thing that we always do."

"Very true, very true. Maybe I'll even put on some George Michael when we get there."


End file.
